The present invention relates to an arrangement for dispensing hot beverages.
There has long been a need for such dispensers and a wide variety of dispensers are known to the art.
Large stainless steel beverage dispensing containers which are fitted with a lid incorporating a filling opening, and a pouring spout fitted in the lower region of the container and provided with valve means are well known to the art. The valve means is often self-closing, so as to eliminate the risk of the valve being left open unintentionally.
Other types of beverage dispensers include so-called pump thermoses which are replenished from a larger hot beverage source as the need arises.
The simplest hot beverage dispenser, and perhaps the most suitable, or more correctly the least unsuitable, is the conventional thermos flask or thermos jug having a volumetric capacity of about 1-2 liters.
All of these beverage dispensers are encumbered with serious drawbacks, however, at least in the context of large dispensers. The large dispensers fitted with a pouring spout and valve means are clumsy and are seldom cleaned properly. Furthermore, the valve is not always properly closed, therewith allowing more or less liquid to run from the dispenser container, causing serious damage to the surfaces on which the liquid runs.
Pump thermoses are often cleaned by quickly rinsing the thermos in water. Such cleaning is highly inadequate. When such thermoses are replenished or filled, liquid will readily spill from the thermos, and due to the tall, narrow shape of the thermos, there is a risk of the thermos toppling, therewith spilling a large part of its contents. Thermos flasks and jugs are also encumbered with these drawbacks. An additional drawback resides in the injury to arms and shoulders due, among other things, to the strains occasioned by uncomfortable working positions when serving beverages from such dispensers.
One area where these problems are particularly manifest and where every conceivable attempt to reach a good solution has been made for more than 50 years is the passenger aircraft field. The problem is exacerbated by confined spaces and stress. In an attempt to solve these problems, SAS have recently carried out analyses at a cost of SEK 3 million. The best solution that could be reached was a carefully ergonometrically refined coffee and tea thermos made of plastic.
With regard to those drawbacks which were analyzed but for which no suitable solution could be found it can be mentioned that the thermos flask system requires:
1. That an electric water heater is installed on the aircraft, which necessitates summoning a repair technician in the event of a breakdown; PA0 2. That a system of water-carrying vehicles is provided, wherein prior to starting-up an aircraft, it must be possible for such a vehicle to reverse in towards the aircraft and deliver, for instance, 40 liters of water through a hose fitted with an external filling nipple; PA0 3. That the water supplied shall be of uniform good quality, which is not always the case since the vehicle must often wait over long periods in a hot environmental atmosphere; PA0 4. That the water heater, the tank of the water-carrying vehicle and the thermos flasks must be cleaned on a regular basis.
Other drawbacks are that the thermoses take-up a large area of the free space on the serving trolleys that are used to serve hot beverages and accessories, such as cakes, sugar, milk, cream, etc. Furthermore, there is a risk that the thermos flasks will topple, for instance when the aircraft flies in air pockets or yaws in flight, etc. When the beverages are poured out in the pantry, a large amount of liquid is usually spilled. This liquid spillage gradually collects in the bottom of the aircraft fusilage, causing serious corrosion and rot damage, which is difficult to prevent.